


《小美人鱼》

by ever1031



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever1031/pseuds/ever1031
Summary: 是这个题目下的另一个故事。
Relationships: Eli Clark | Seer & Hastur | The Feaster
Kudos: 10





	《小美人鱼》

事发前一星期，王子乘坐的观光船队遇到了猛烈的暴风雨，翻了船。王子本人浑身湿透，回到城堡就开始发烧。  
城里的医官十分武断地认定这场罕见的暴风雨是海妖作祟，便给王子服下了用新鲜槲寄生熬制的，可以抵御一切黑暗魔法的汤剂，还在他的贴身衣物里塞满了用于解咒的马鞭草。

事发当晚，一位美丽的少女骂骂咧咧地来到密林里的湖边——虽然她并不能真正发出声音，但从嘴型上来看她是在骂人——然后径直走进了幽深的湖水里。

一小时后，一个高挑的身影同样骂骂咧咧地爬上了岸，带着一身怒气向城堡的方向走去，身后的草地上留下一道长长的水痕。  
这就是一切事端的起因。  
——————————————————————  
“你卖给我的药，根本没有用。”名叫格秋的前美人鱼哭着这么说，一边把手里用来擤鼻涕的水草揉成一团扔向面前的女巫。  
女巫哈斯塔一脸嫌弃地躲过沾满不明液体的水草团，看着眼前不断发出刺耳噪声的少女，他考虑着要不要把刚刚还回去的声音再次收回来。  
“那些钻石！哦！你看到那些闪闪发光的钻石和珍珠了吗？我再也得不到它们了！”格秋哭得上气不接下气，看起来就快要哭晕过去了。  
哈斯塔的心情也好不到哪去。他小心地检查了玻璃药瓶里剩下的药水，发现配方一如既往的完全正确。  
“我敢保证它没有任何问题，你确定不是你太心急，药还没起效？”哈斯塔皱着眉问。  
“它！就是！一点！用！都！没有！”格秋用刚长出的双脚狠狠地跺了几下地面，扔下一句“我要回去告诉我的姐妹们！”就头也不回地夺门而出，顺着河道游回了海里，哈斯塔拦都拦不住。

女巫哈斯塔——是位三百多岁的男子。为了躲避地面上轰轰烈烈的猎巫运动，他已经躲在湖里好多年。  
“女巫”只是这个职业的传统叫法，具体性别并不重要。  
(*神秘的巫术只传给“看起来像是个女人”的人，这是资深女巫们在上上上上个世纪定下的规矩。如果某个不幸的人恰好不是女性，那么他可以选择一个折中的办法，比如穿上一件女式长袍。)  
哈斯塔也确实符合人们对女巫的一贯印象，他苍白而消瘦，一头疏于打理的银色的长发垂到腰际。他把自己终日裹在一件紫色的长袍，口袋里塞满各种施法道具。  
哈斯塔擅长各类巫术，尤其善于炼制魔药，几乎是女巫团体里最精于此道的一个，他经济来源中的很大一部分就源自出售价格高昂的手工魔药。  
他的魔药从不出错，制作起催情剂来更是得心应手：猫头鹰的羽毛，蟾蜍的血，掺入墓园里折下的柏树和无花果树的细枝——他闭着眼也能配出来。  
(*毕竟这东西在年轻人中的需求量很高。)  
所以哈斯塔无论如何也想不出魔药失效的原因。按照惯例，喝下加料葡萄酒的三分钟内，王子就应该控制不住地兽性大发，人鱼也该顺理成章地得偿所愿才对。  
这种莫名其妙的失败对于心高气傲的女巫来说不失为一种赤裸裸的挑衅，再加上格秋刚才劈头盖脸的一顿埋怨，他越想越觉得烦躁。  
为了驱散心中的疑惑，也为了保全自己的金字招牌，哈斯塔连夜制作了一瓶同样的药水，准备亲自去会会那个王子。

潜入城堡对于哈斯塔来说简直小菜一碟。他用狼皮包裹几束龙葵为自己施下了隐身咒，又用曼德拉草的根茎迷晕了走廊上的几名守卫，轻轻松松地进入了王子的卧室。  
哈斯塔冷笑着走到王子床边，后者正躺在柔软舒适的大床上睡得像个婴儿，对自己面临的可怖命运一无所知。  
哈斯塔拔掉瓶塞，把瓶口凑到王子嘴边，突然发觉床上睡着的男人有些眼熟。  
借着壁炉微弱的火光，他记起了这张脸。

六天前哈斯塔去了海边，打算搜集一些暴雨时分的海水，不料在却浅滩上碰到了一个遭遇海难，被波浪推到岸边的人。  
这在风浪大的天气里是常有的事，可此人的衣着之华丽却是哈斯塔从未见过的。于是他搜刮了男人的口袋，拿走了所有值钱的东西，还把衣服上装饰的宝石全都扣了下来，带回去用于施法。  
这期间男人有过一两次短暂的清醒，但哈斯塔根本没有在意。完事后他也只是把再次不省人事的受害者丢在原地，就头也不回地回到森林里去了。

让格秋觊觎了那么久的王子原来就是他啊，这世界可真小。女巫耸耸肩，捏开王子的下巴就要往里灌药。  
就在这时，他听到背后房间的角落里传来响亮的扑翅声，刚一回头就被一个毛绒绒的白色生物结结实实撞在脸上。女巫惊叫一声，扑倒在床上，胳膊肘准确地碾到王子的胁骨。  
王子抖了一下，呻吟着悠悠转醒，醒来看到的第一件事就是一人一鸟在他房间里激烈地扭打，这如梦似幻的场景搞得他还以为是自己起床的方式不对。  
几秒钟后，王子反应过来：这也许是个刺客。他一翻身滚下身床，拔出挂在墙上的装饰剑，同时大声呼唤卫兵。

卫兵们躺在走廊里睡得正香。

一番搏斗后，宠物雪枭被拎着翅膀丢出了窗外。  
胜利的一方显然也出了些状况。陌生人像是呛到了一样捂着嘴不停咳嗽，他用王子听不懂的语言咒骂着，慌慌张张地跑向门口，刚碰到门把手就身子一软跪倒在地上。  
王子拿着剑看得一头雾水。  
一眨眼的功夫，陌生人已经趴在了地毯上，剧烈地喘息，看起来在承受着某种痛苦。他银色长发被液体浸湿，盖在脸上。  
王子见他似乎失去了行动能力，便点燃烛台上的蜡烛，鼓起勇气走上前，火光照亮了陌生人的身体。王子先是看到了一件紫色的女巫长袍，心里吃了一惊。接着，他小心地用剑尖挑开遮住面孔的发丝，发现自己竟然认得这张脸。

这位王子名叫伊莱·克拉克。一周前他坐船出海观光，不料遇到了一场猛烈的暴风雨。他掉进了海里，失去意识，醒来时已安然无恙地躺在沙滩上。  
他依稀记得，是一个穿着紫色袍子的人救了他。  
士兵赶来时，救命恩人早已离去，后来他派人在城里寻找，很多天过去了一直没有收获。  
没想到了今天会以这样的方式重逢。王子百感交集。  
他的脚后跟碰到了什么东西，是个有些年份的茶色玻璃瓶，里面的液体已经被倒空了。瓶身险恶的浮雕让王子头皮发麻，他忙将它扔进了燃着的壁炉里。

哈斯塔在地上暗暗叫苦，他后悔极了。格秋从来没有告诉过他，王子还养了一只这么大这么凶这么聪明的猫头鹰。  
如果没有猫头鹰的干扰，给熟睡中的人下药本是件极其简单的事。  
可是就在刚才，就在刚才争夺药瓶的混乱中，他失手了，猫头鹰把大半瓶药水掀在自己脸上。  
不可避免地，有液体流进了他的嘴里。  
这种药正常情况下两滴就够了。  
哈斯塔开始害怕。

伊莱并不是那种打心底讨厌女巫的人。猎巫运动是海峡对面那群宗教疯子带过来的，与他的家族完全无关。  
他生长的土地自古以来就有尊重这类人的习惯，儿时听过童谣里也有女巫治病救人的情节。  
所以当他这辈子终于见到一个货真价实的女巫时，心里更多的反而是好奇。  
而且考虑到他对自己有恩，伊莱决定先不招来守卫。  
他到走廊里转了一圈，确认了那些守卫只是昏睡过去后，他折返回来，手握短剑在女巫面前谨慎地蹲下：“你是谁？来这里有什么目的？”伊莱问。  
女巫沉默着，没有回答。  
伊莱耐心地问了一遍。突然，一双手快速伸了过来，女巫抓着伊莱的衣领把他猛拖向自己，他们撞在一起。  
透过薄薄的布料，伊莱感觉女巫的皮肤烫得惊人，抓住衣领的双手也不断发抖。“操我......”女巫在伊莱耳边低声说，呼出的热气打在耳垂上。  
“你说什么？”伊莱有些懵。   
他用力将粘在自己身上的人推开，仔细打量一番：女巫眼神迷离，胸膛剧烈起伏，苍白的面颊上浮现出浓重的红晕——这明显不正常。  
女巫被推得仰倒在地上，爬起的第一件事就是朝伊莱扑过来，一只手急不可耐地摸向他的胯下。  
作为一个看过手抄黄色小说，并有过几次实战经验的正常男性，伊莱判断，他是吃了某种药物。再结合刚才那个诡异的玻璃瓶，伊莱觉得自己明白了什么。  
他想了想，露出坏笑。  
他可不是什么纯良的人。

制服一个被药物控制的人非常简单。伊莱跨到女巫身上，捉住他的手腕，拉过头顶重重按住。“你刚才说，想让我做什么？”伊莱贴近他问。  
“我想你......哈......操我。”女巫在他身下痛苦地扭动，抬起一条腿勾着伊莱的腰摩擦。  
壁炉中瓶子受热炸开，残余的液体蒸腾出来，一时间屋里充满了妖魔鬼怪的气味。  
毫不知情的伊莱深深吸了几口气，没有注意到他的身体也开始发热。  
他接着问：“那你要先回答我的问题，你是谁？来这里到底想要做什么？”

魔药飞快地起效了，哈斯塔感觉自己快要疯掉。这难道是什么新型的拷问方式吗？  
他完全湿透了，在魔药的作用下，大量液体顺着股缝流出来，袍子下摆被浸湿了一片。他的腹内像是燃着一团高热的火焰，穴口难耐地一张一阖，迫切希望被什么东西侵入，手指、阴茎，哪怕是随便哪根木棍都行，他已经等不及了。  
可那个该死的王子丝毫没有要放开他的意思，看起来也不打算帮他解决，他甚至连抚慰自己都做不到。  
“不回答吗？”伊莱挑挑眉，他单手制住哈斯塔，腾出另一只手，隔着衣服研磨充血挺立的乳尖，捏着它向上拉扯。  
女巫仰起头发出哀鸣，生理泪水不受控制地溢出，腰线痉挛着紧绷起来，好像仅仅被玩弄胸部就能达到高潮似的。  
他再也受不了了。  
哈斯塔抽噎着，倒豆子一样把自己知道的全说了，他把自己的事，还有格秋的事，全部都告诉了伊莱，(*除了偷走宝石的那一段)他已经没办法去思考全盘托出的后果，最后几个字几乎是急迫地喊出来的。

伊莱有些哭笑不得，他果然无法理解传说中邪恶生物的思维方式。  
正盘算着如何处置这个女巫，伊莱突然发现，自己硬了。

哈斯塔被横抱起来，粗暴地扔到床上。伊莱站在床前慢条丝理地解着腰带——虽然他鼻尖渗出的汗珠出卖了他。  
哈斯塔对着他打开双腿，手指撑开汁水泛滥的穴口。“哈啊......看在撒旦——看在上帝的份上，快点进来！”  
伊莱欺身上前，没做什么前戏，按着他的大腿直接一插到底。  
哈斯塔感到眼前好像有白光闪过。他紧紧抱住伊莱，像树袋熊一样挂在他身上，放肆地大声呻吟，丝毫不顾忌外面的人是否会听到。又软又热的肠肉吸住阴茎，熟练得像用来做反射实验的动物。  
他终于得到了梦麻以求的肉棒，他简直爱死玩意了。  
哈斯塔活了三百多年，熟知各种性爱技巧，也深知自己的身体绝对无法抵卸快感。他会用乌头和颠茄制成的药膏让自己陷入淫乐的幻境，也会在月圆之夜去找发情的狼人寻欢作乐。女巫高傲的外壳下其实隐藏着一个彻头彻尾的荡妇。  
“啊啊.....好棒......”他不知所谓地说着胡话，大脑和屁股里一样被搅得一团糟。  
长袍在激烈运动中敞开，露出常年不见阳光的白暂胸口——他里面什么也没穿——伊莱低下头对着上面殷红的两点又吸又咬，好像要从里面嘬出乳汁似的，让它们肿得像两颗红熟的樱桃。  
“所有的女巫都这么淫荡吗?”王子气喘吁吁地问。“我听说女巫的身体异于常人，如果我操得再狠一点，你会像真正的女人一样怀孕吗？你这里也会流出乳汁吗? "说着他托起女巫的臀部用力一顶。  
哈斯塔梦吟一般呜咽着，他说不出话来，只是摇头。从理论上来说他当然不会，但光是想象那种荒谬的场景就让他感觉身体敏感了好几倍，心脏跳得快要炸开。  
“你一定能的。”王子在他耳畔恶魔一样低语。“如果你不能，我就把你拴在马厩里, 让整个城堡的人都来操你，直到你怀上为止。 ”  
不，别再说了......  
哈斯塔被自己的幻想拍进了高潮。他尖叫着扣住王子的后背，脚趾紧绷起来。收缩的穴口让伊莱倒吸了一口气，差点当场缴械。  
他拔出阴茎，把软得像一滩水的女巫翻了个身，再次插入进去。  
他也不知道今天是怎么回事，自己好像不受控制。伊莱自诩是一个有节制的人，但这具火热的身体用起来简直比女人都舒服，他现在只想好好教训教训这个不知道天高地厚的女巫，把他操死在床上。

撒旦啊......这太过了，哈斯塔想。阴茎破开还在抽搐的甬道，直直撞上那个要命的腺体。他的四肢都在发抖，再也支撑不住自己躯体，他的上半身脱力地趴在床上，一双手却捞着他的胯部把他用力向后撞。  
他的眼珠在半闭的眼脸下向上翻着，视野里全是黑暗，泪水溢了出来。  
他觉得自己再也受不了了，马上就要失去意识了，可从嘴里吐出的话语却是：“再快一点......”  
第二次高潮的时候，伊莱强硬地扳过他的脸同他接吻。唇舌纠缠间，哈斯塔感受到另一种魔法的气息，来自毛地黄、槲寄生, 马鞭草以及西洋接骨木。   
哈斯塔终于知着为什么格秋会无功而返了。

在药效减弱前，王子又反反复复地要了他好几次。哈斯塔浑身汗涔涔的，屁股里全是精液，床单上留下一块一块的水痕，房间闻起来糟得像个妓院。  
“你说，我该拿你怎么办呢”王子的声音从背后传来，听起来喘息未定，他的手指轻轻摩擦着哈斯塔脊柱的凸起。

魔药唯一的副作用，就是药效过后服药者会变得特别疲惫。  
必须要，快点离开这里。哈斯塔晕晕呼呼地想。可他整个人陷在软棉棉的被褥里，连抬起胳膊的力气也使不出来。装着施法材料的袍子也在不知道什么时候被甩到了床下。  
走廊里突然传来一阵骚动，还没等他们有所反应，房间的门就被猛地推开，两名全副武装的士兵冲了进来。  
看到床上还连在一起的二人，士兵们明显吓了一跳。他们尴尬地偏过脑袋，用嗑磕绊绊的语气开始汇报。  
一个士兵说：“陛下，呃，我们......刚刚发现，有三名守卫晕倒在走廊里，我们担心，是有刺客混，混进来了。所以.......呃......”另一个士兵接上话茬：“我们想来确认一下您的安全。”  
当屋外的声音响起时，哈斯塔就已经吓得魂不附体了。他挣扎着想用酸软无力的手脚支起身体，但伊莱从身后握着他的腰把他压在床上，一动也不能动。  
他当然知道教会是怎么对付女巫的，一时间无数种残忍的死法从他脑海中浮现。  
“您看见什么可疑人物了吗，陛下？”士兵又间。  
伊莱看了看门口的士兵，又低头看了看把脸埋在被子里，浑身抖得像糠筛一样的女巫。  
他想了想，说：“我什么都没看到。”一边不动声色地拉过被子把后者盖住了。

听着士兵们远去的脚步声，哈斯塔长舒了一口气，彻底瘫在床上。  
我的药果然很好用。在昏过去之前，他这样想。

【END】


End file.
